


Moment

by Unsentimentalf



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsentimentalf/pseuds/Unsentimentalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very small farewell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

_ **FIC: Moment PG** _

Title: Moment  
Author: Unsentimental Fool  
Fandom: BBC Robin Hood  
Rating: G  
Word Count:185  
Summary: A very small farewell.  
Notes/Warnings:Spoilers for 3x12, no further

Guy of Gisborne looked away from the stark features of the man who shouldn't be dead, across to the distant figure of the man who should, and knew that everything was wrong.

In front of him the first, oddly quiet noises of shock were sliding into the louder, undisciplined sounds of grief. He felt nothing of that; what had been between him and the man on the ground was too far away, too casual to claim such an emotion. Despair; now that he could feel, did. All his choices were twisting awry, his actions leading to the body at his feet, to the man on the horse and the army behind him.

Isabella laughed, not the bitter sound of the woman she'd become but something younger, something surprised. She saw a future riding down the hill to Nottingham and Guy knew now that he wouldn't get the chance to take it away from her.

Someone had closed the dead man's eyes, someone carried the body inside. In the painful excitement of preparing for battle he forgot the death. If he survived he would remember it.


End file.
